sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kol Coldwell
Kol Coldwell was a Captain, later an Admiral after aiding in escorting the Jedi, on board a war ship that surveyed the Outer Rim Territories as well as the other areas away from the Fel Empire's Homelands. He was then stations within the Outer Rim Fleet. Background Born on Tatooine, his family were refugees when their home was destroyed by a group of pirates on another planet in the Outer Rim Worlds. Though by the time he was Sixteen, he was taken into the Imperial Military Academy, where he would be a successful Officer in both Field and Naval capabilities. Many years after his basic training and field experience, he was able to gain his first command. A Star Destroyer known as the Stilwell, a rather large Imperial Class Star Destroyer, used to patrol and report to the Defense Fleet of Bastion. However, he would quickly make his way through the ranks, thanks to political moves and favors to those higher than himself, allowing him to excel almost immediately without paper tests. At 49 Years old however, he was placed in control of a Droid Control Ship, based off of the original class used during the Clone Wars, by the Separatists. The ship was heavily armed and could take a lot of hits. It also had a very large compliment of starships and fighters. By the time he had turned fifty years old, he was the Captain of the Calvary and in lead of the Outer Rim Fleet of Six Star Destroyers and multiple heavy corvettes. His main task was to take in Smugglers and outlaws that were wanted in Imperial Space. However, he also served as a defense to Dantooine or Bastion when ordered to do so when ships are in maintenance. Despite his long career, he was finally brought back home onto Bastion after escorting the Jedi to Kamino after receiving a request from a Jedi Master. He under the wishes of the Empress, followed those orders and brought them to Kamino. Where one of the Jedi Masters were wanting to establish a Clone Army, however the other Jedi Masters on the council put that to a halt, and he left without the Jedi after being called back to Bastion. Where he was then promoted to Admiral for his loyal service to the Empire, and his many years of naval experience. Personality Jumpy at times, he is known for his cunning and brave personality as a officer of the Empire. He takes his job seriously, and does not usually allow prisoners to be taken, unless it gives him honor or something much more valuable in return. Some may say he is selfish, but he would never turn his back on the Empire, which had saved his family numerous times in the past. Gear & Attire He wears a the Standard Imperial Uniform, with boots and gloves, however he does not usually wear a cap; he collects light sabers from the market and fallen enemies or allies to honor them. Personal Possessions His father's standard Charric Pistol. Category:Characters